Little Big Heart
by B-Rabitto
Summary: Lavi est sensé ne pas avoir de cœur. Il le sait, Kanda aussi. Mais ce genre de chose se commande-t-elle vraiment? / One-shots / Lavi X Yuu / Yaoi / POV de Lavi
1. Empty

Voilà! Défis relevé, j'ai fait un OS LaviYuu! Inutile de me jeter des pierres parce que j'ai fait passer Lavi pour un psychopathe obsédé par Yuu-pi ou que le couple a une relation chelou basé sur le SM moral, je serai déjà loin pour vivre reclus du monde dans mon désespoir d'avoir passer les deux exorcistes au hachoir... Ça se voit que parfois, je m'éloigne totalement du sujet que je voulais faire au départ, et c'est le rouquin qui passe pour un imbécile comme si il n'en donnait pas déjà assez l'impression... Mille excuses! Saku, c'est ta faute, tu m'apporteras à manger dans mon exil...!

Momo, si tu passes par là, j'espère que tu verras mon clin d'œil. Yay~! X3

* * *

**Disclaimer :** **Personnages appartenant à D. Gray-man créés par la mangaka Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

_**« Nous trouverons un ciel**_

_**Un ciel sans l'amour de Dieu**_

_**À nos secrets à nos trésors**_

_**À la vie comme à la mort »**_

x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x

_**Empty  
**_

_Qui est l'abruti qui a dit « l'amour, c'est fantastique » ? Question dont j'ignore la réponse, vu que je me la pose encore et toujours. Mais de toute évidence, c'était un allumé pour ne pas se rendre compte de tout les pièges dans lesquels il nous était possible de tomber à tout moment à cause d'un sentiment aussi primaire que celui ci... Que c'est débiiiile... Où sont les oiseaux qui chantent, les lapins qui nous suivent en dansant et les fleurs qui suivent le rythme en tentant vainement d'imiter les vagues?_

_C'est simple. Du moins, je crois comprendre malgré mon statut de bookman sans cœur blablabla... Celui qui ne l'a pas vécu ne peut rien dire là-dessus, celui qui l'a perdu ne veut plus y penser, la minorité qui le vive le clame haut et fort... Et il y en a d'autres, comme moi, qui ignore totalement dans quoi ils se laissent entrainer en pensant savoir maîtriser la situation. Alors vous savez comment se consolent ce genre de personne? Avec le sexe. Uwaaah! Attention, je vois de là la tête que vous tirez... « Et les oiseaux? Et la forêt qui chante? » C'est tout de suite moins cul-cul gnan-gnan. J'avoue, c'est moins joli à dire, mais je ne vais pas vous mentir. Mon boulot est d'être sincère et objectif, sinon, pour sûr que moi aussi j'aurais remplacé les balles de fusil par des boules de papier multicolore. Et comme dans un jeu, les perdants ne seraient pas morts pour de vrai. _

Son tatouage se mouvait sur sa peau, rappelant les mouvements lents des flammes qui lèchent désespérément une surface lorsqu'elles arrivent à la fin de leur existence. Mais il y avait là une chose beaucoup plus inquiétante, j'y voyais là comme une ombre qui ne cessait de grandir. Mes mouvements répétitifs de hanche amplifiait parfois l'étendue de cette masse noire. L'idée de la faire grandir pour voir les nombreuses et différentes formes qu'elle pourrait m'offrir me tentais. Sans vraiment m'en apercevoir, je l'effleurais du bout des doigts. Je fus immédiatement stoppé dans mon geste. Mon regard d'incompréhension allait de la main qui me tenait fermement le poignet au visage fiévreux et haletant de mon partenaire.

**« Touche pas à ça...!, **grogna-t-il en tentant d'être convaincant malgré sa situation.

**-D-Désolé. » **bafouillais-je, comme soudainement réveillé.

Il desserra son emprise, gardant tout de même son visage menaçant. Je détournais le regard, l'ignorant, pour enchaîner sur un coup de bassin un poil plus violent que ce que j'avais fait jusque là. Ma contrariété se devinait un peu trop... Ne s'y attendant qu'à moitié, la réaction de l'épéiste fut de pousser un cri atténuait par ses dents serrées et de m'encerclait au niveau de la nuque de ses deux bras, collant au passage sa poitrine à la mienne. Je dissimulais mon fin sourire. Son expression était passée de l'assurance à la détresse. Je sentis sa respiration saccadée à mon oreille, à aucun moment elle ne fut rauque. Ses jambes repliées vinrent me serrer juste en bas des côtes.

Et nous continuons. Encore.

Aucun de nous deux ne semblent vouloir lâcher en premier. De temps à autre, je me surprends à lâcher un gémissement. Sans doute ai-je gémis plus que je ne l'ai entendu, entendant beaucoup plus clairement ceux du japonais qui essaye en vain de les contenir. Nous n'avons plus aucune notion du temps, plus rien n'existe hormis nous et seulement nous. Je ne reconnais même plus la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve. Le monde m'aurait paru si silencieux si Yuu avait cesser de respirer difficilement, là, tout prêt de mon oreille. Je savoure ainsi cette mélodie, les yeux mi-clos, les joues brûlantes, nos corps humides. C'est très peu de temps après qu'il se libère contre moi, la tête rejetée en arrière, ses longs cheveux sombres suivent le mouvement, semblable a celui d'un fouet, et il sort du plus profond de sa gorge un cri de délivrance et de soulagement. Aussitôt après, il colle son front à mon épaule, le souffle court. Je devine facilement qu'il est honteux de sa situation et ne tient pas à ce que je vois son visage gêné par le fait qu'il n'est pas pu se retenir. Toujours cramponné à moi, il commence doucement à m'accompagner dans mon mouvement. Je déglutis difficilement, flatté par son entrain à poursuivre. Au bout d'un moment, sans crier gare, je le mords violemment jusqu'au sang dans son trapèze supérieur. Il s'élève bien entendu une plainte de sa part, exprimant sa souffrance, à laquelle je ne fais même pas attention, ne lâchant pas prise, concentré. Son muscle finit par doucement se relâcher et notre attention se concentre à nouveau sur les parties en bas de notre ceinture.

Je fus plus lent mais finit par jouir à mon tour, et le fait de le faire en lui ne fait qu'augmenter ma satisfaction. Yuu crispa quelque peu les traits son visage, supportant toujours la douleur mêlé au plaisir qu'il ressentait. Je commence ainsi à faiblir, ralentissant la cadence, respirant fort, mais tenant bon malgré tout. Combien de temps s'était écoulé? Je n'en sais foutrement rien et quelle importance? La nuit est encore noire et nous permet de continuer, c'est tout ce que je demande pour le moment en dehors de ce que j'ai déjà.

Je finis par lâcher son épaule, respirant à pleine bouche, haletant. Je sentis le kendoka faire un immense effort pour ne pas tomber lourdement contre le matelas mais s'y coucher à nouveau calmement. Son regard fatigué s'éteint doucement. Sa poitrine se lève et se baisse au rythme de sa respiration devenue plus calme mais toujours irrégulière. Je le fixe, me délectant à chaque seconde où il ne fait pas attention à moi. Je me bas contre moi-même pour ne pas lui sauter à nouveau dessus. À la place, je me replace sur lui, avec toute la douceur dont je suis capable. Ses paupières se rouvrent pour me laisser voir ses iris d'un noir semblable à celui d'un lac en hiver. C'est un regard froid, glacé, mais paradoxalement, il me fait totalement fondre. Je glisse mes mains jusqu'à ses hanches si fines. Parfois, j'ai peur de le casser tellement il me paraît fragile. Il me suffirait de serrer son cou si mince pour lui enlever le souffle. De le tenir trop fermement pour lui casser une côte. De gratter un peu sur sa poitrine pour lui arracher le cœur à mains nues. Je ne mens pas, je m'en sens tout à fait capable... Mais à quoi bon? Je le fixe droit dans les yeux, gardant ses pensées sans pouvoir un jour y penser sérieusement. Il me regarde aussi, nous sommes tout les deux fiévreux, ardant l'un de l'autre. Est-il aussi déçu que moi de ne pas pouvoir aller plus loin à cause de nos corps qui n'arrivent pas à suivre nos envies?

Et je pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes, comme pour le remercier. Il me laisse faire, immobile. Je décide de l'approfondir, il ne dit pas non. Je m'emporte par sa saveur sucré, on pourrait croire que je veux le dévorer. Mais il ne m'impose aucune limite, me cède tout. Il passe une main dans mes cheveux. Nos langues dansent ensemble, c'est chaud et plaisant... Je brise le contact au bout d'une minute pour reprendre mon souffle qui se mêle chaudement au sien. Nos langues, ayant franchies la limite de nos lèvres, semblent ne pas vouloir se quitter et se réclament comme deux aimants.

Et je repars pour le pays où tout mes rêves sont possibles.

x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x

_J'ai envie de lui dire ses deux mots qui fortifient les liens, ses deux mots qui me brûlent la langue. Mais je suis persuadé qu'ils s'étoufferaient dans ma gorge et me contracteraient cette dernière au point de m'en étouffer. Et à quoi bon? Il n'est pas comme ça, il déteste tout ce qui est niais, il ne supporte pas la faiblesse et doit se haïr pour ça... Je suis faible, pleurnichard et peureux, mais je ne le cache pas. Je suis déchiré entre lui et le devoir des bookmen. Je veux juste me soulager de ces paroles qui font trembler ma poitrine au point d'être parcouru de spasme dans tout le corps._

_Il est beaucoup trop parfait. Malgré ce que je lui fais, il reste toujours en lui cet éclat qui le rend humble et fier malgré sa situation. Il ne parait jamais vulgaire dans ses gestes ni dans les sons qu'il émit. Il est juste magnifique._

_Le toucher, le caresser, l'embrasser, le pénétrer... Tout ça ne me suffit plus. Je veux plus, toujours plus. Encore, encore... Ce désir qui me dévore, qui me consume, qui m'empêche d'avancer. C'est un but que je me fixe sans même savoir de quoi il s'agit exactement. Que peut-il m'offrir d'autre? La question est surtout qu'est-ce que je cherche à obtenir de lui? Sans doute m'a-t-il déjà ouvert plusieurs frontières auxquelles il ne pensait même pas qu'une seule personne au monde n'aurait accès. Et pourtant, je suis bien là, et c'est bon au point de ne plus me sentir moi-même. J'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre, de ressentir les sensations de mes gestes sans pouvoir les contrôler. Si une personne doit le tuer, je veux que ce soit moi, je ne veux pas laisser cet honneur à un putain d'akuma, ni à ses foutus Noah. La nature elle-même ne peut pas faire ça, elle s'y prendrait mal, ne ferait pas ça correctement. __Je veux l'entendre m'implorer pour que je reste avec lui. Je veux qu'il m'adule autant que je le fais secrètement. Je veux qu'il soit entièrement à moi, qu'il ne soit plus un amant mais **ma** chose que je ne partagerais avec personne. Personne autre que moi devrait pouvoir le toucher, seul moi devrais avoir ce privilège, les autres devraient s'y brûlaient comme des moustiques s'approchant trop près d'une lumière incandescente. Qu'il ne pense qu'à moi, que je sois l'objet de toutes ses pensées._

_Mais alors..._

**« Yuu, tu m'aimes?**

**-Ta gueule, connard. »**

_Pourquoi en suis-je si loin?_

Je suis couché sur le dos, dans _son _lit, fixe le plafond d'un œil vitreux, ma tête posait sur mes mains croisées. Je viens de lui faire l'amour passionnément et ses cris de jouissance m'avaient prouvé qu'il avait aimé ça. Je n'ose plus le toucher malgré que nos deux corps sont encore brûlants de désir, pas après ces paroles qui me font l'effet d'une flèche en pleine poitrine. Pourtant, j'y suis habitué, autant dans mon quotidien où je le croise et le taquine, ou dans ce genre de moment où le monde se résume en deux mots: lui et moi. Pourquoi réagit-il comme ça alors que j'ai donné le meilleur de moi-même? Être bookman m'engage à savoir décoder le comportement des humains pour comprendre leurs agissements à travers les actions qu'ils vont entreprendre et que je devrais mettre ensuite à l'écrit... Mais Yuu n'est pas humain. Tellement de chose s'opposent à et entre nous. Je me sens coupable de lui faire tout ça, mais j'ai tellement ramé pour l'obtenir physiquement, je ne peux pas le lâcher comme je l'ai fait à toutes ces autres personnes sans le moindre intérêt. Lui sort du lot. C'est tout.

J'en viens à la conclusion que son honneur de samouraï japonais est au plus bas. Que je l'ai humilié une fois de plus, qu'il le regrette et que si il en avait encore la force, me jèterais dehors sans me donner le temps de me rhabiller. Je ne pense toutefois pas une seule seconde si j'aurais pu lui faire aussi mal. Du moins, pas autant que je le voulais. Il encaisse ça comme il le ferait pour une blessure de guerre, je le trouve fabuleux rien que pour cela.

_C'est sans aucun doute un énorme problème d'être amoureux de son plan-cul, car oui, au départ, Yuu en était seulement un, le savait et le croit encore selon moi. Mais il est pire qu'une drogue, je n'arrive plus à me passer de son contact, de sa chaleur, de son odeur. Penser à lui lorsqu'il n'est pas là me donne l'impression de m'être fait implanté du plomb dans le cœur. C'est affreux, insupportable. Mes larmes ne coulent pas mais me rend ma vue floue. Sait-il seulement que je fais des atrocités lorsqu'il est absent et que je me retiens de lui en faire quand il est en face?_

Au bout d'un moment, je me fis à l'idée que c'était impossible. Yuu Kanda ne perdait pas le nord, il avait juste le don de le faire perdre aux autres. C'était comme ça, il avait raison et même si c'était difficile, je l'approuvais. Je ne pouvais rien obtenir de lui. Peut-être même était-il trop tendre avec moi de me laisser le toucher à ma guise comme bon me semblait, il en était de même pour ses paroles qui ne m'offraient aucun faux-espoirs et m'encourageaient sur le fait de respecter mon devoir d'archiviste. C'est donc fataliste que je me rapprochais de lui. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis, couché sur le flanc, me tournant le dos exprès. Mes bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de sa taille, une de mes main s'égara un peu plus haut, je pris plaisir à caresser ses longs cheveux de ma joue pour venir me coller à la sienne tandis que mes lèvres entrèrent en contact avec la peau tiède de son épaule. Il ne broncha pas, frissonna très légèrement, resta immobile et silencieux. Si j'avais bien compris, ça signifiait que j'étais dans mes droits, je fermais donc doucement les yeux, prêt à savourer les quelques heures qu'ils nous restaient pour me reposer à ses côtés. Au petit matin, tout devra être recommencer à zéro si je désire encore une nuit comme celle-ci. C'est ainsi, il faut mériter Kanda Yuu... Tout un art quand j'y pense...

**« Je t'...e. »**

Je rouvris les yeux et clignais. Ça avait été inaudible malgré la distance qui me séparer de la bouche qui avait prononcé ces mots mais je les devinais plutôt facilement. Sans réellement m'en apercevoir, je me redressais très légèrement et demandait au japonais de répéter par réflexe pour avoir confirmation.

**« -Quoi?**

**-Tu viens de dire un truc, non?**

**-C'est ton imagination, crétin! Maintenant tu dors ou tu dégages. »**

Je reprenais ma position en enfonçant cette fois-ci mon visage dans sa nuque, humant son odeur étroitement mêlée à la mienne maintenant. Un sourire à peine perceptible vit le jour sur mes lèvres. Je me mis à lécher sa plaie, la trace de mes dents y étant toujours inscrite. J'eus un goût à peine perceptible d'hémoglobine, le bout de ma langue s'enfonçant à peine dans les fins reliefs de sa peau ouverte. Je prie dans ma tête pour qu'elle ne disparaisse pas avant un moment, j'ai vraiment mordu fort par rapport aux fois précédentes.

_L'amour, c'est fantastique? Non. Au final, c'est très probablement moi qui se brûlera les ailes et tombera de haut... Très haut._


	2. Brutal Tenderness

Hé bien voilà, après réflexion et rares inspirations, j'ai décidé que ce one-shot se transformé en plusieurs sur le même thème que le couple de Sexy Rabbit and Ungry Samouraï, dont la limite ne sera jamais fixée~ Merci pour vos reviews qui motivent et bonne lecture j'espère. ^^

PS: Leurs enfances, qu'ils auront de commune, est inventée.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** **Personnages appartenant à D. Gray-man créés par la mangaka Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

**____****« **Here we go again

**_I kinda wanna be more than friends_**

**_So take it easy on me_**

**_I'm afraid you're never satisfied._**_** »**_

x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x

_**Brutal tenderness**_

**« T'es qu'un humain, tout aussi égoïste que les autres. Ne vas pas croire que tu vaux mieux qu'eux, parce que tu fais parti des pires...! »**

Mon cœur battait vite, trop vite. Je demeurais droit et immobile comme un piquet, les bras le long du corps. Et je le regardais ainsi, abasourdi, la bouche légèrement entrouverte sous la surprise, comme si il me semblait avoir été sur le point de réaliser une chose qui pourtant était l'évidente même. Yuu...

x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x

Je le plaquais un peu trop brusquement contre le matelas, ayant atteint ma limite. Yuu grimaça au contact de mon corps sur le sien, sûrement dû à quelques plaies mal cicatrisées. Toutefois, il n'était nullement surpris, habitué à mon comportement désinvolte. Il s'était fait une évidence et éprouvait quelque chose pour moi, « quelque chose » parce que je n'avais nullement l'idée de quoi il s'agissait... Amour? Haine? Dégoût? Pitié? Du fait qu'il tenta de me repousser, pour la forme et donc sans réelles convictions, il céda bien rapidement. Tandis que une le tenait au niveau des hanches, mon autre main défaisait déjà le haut de son manteau, puis de sa chemise. Ma langue s'aventura donc une instant sur son cou pour descendre sur sa clavicule. Mon rythme cardiaque monta vite en flèche, déjà excité à l'idée de le toucher comme il me plaisait.

**« Tu es vraiment insupportable, **grogna-t-il, capricieux mais déjà capitulant.

**-Je le sais bien. »**

Cela faisait deux mois. Deux mois sans le voir, sans le toucher, deux mois où d'autres personnes sans intérêt avaient pris sa place. N'était-ce pas normal que je lui dise bonjour à ma manière après un si long moment? Il laissa s'échapper un nouveau grognement quand je le retournais sur le ventre pour lui embrasser la moindre parcelle de peau nue qui s'offrait à moi. Je l'entendis soupirer doucement et deviner que ses yeux si noirs s'étaient fermés sous un certain bien-être. Je me redressais légèrement pour défaire la boucle de ma ceinture.

Malgré ses plaintes, il ne dit que rarement non et pour cause, c'est uniquement de sa faute si on en est là maintenant, c'est lui qui a fait le premier pas.

x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x

Depuis tout jeune déjà, je me surprenais à gémir son prénom... Yuu. C'est si mignon, la sonorité est si douce... Malgré tout, il préfère « Kanda », plus rocailleux. Suis-je le seul a être encore en vie malgré mon utilisation, presque abusive, de son prénom? C'est que je suis une exception alors. Et j'aime ça.

Il me bloqua contre le mur et appuya son bras tendu contre ce dernier alors que je ramené les miens contre moi, apeuré. Son regard perçant en incohérence avec son visage d'enfant m'observait, quelques secondes qui me parurent de longues minutes. Pourtant, il ne faisait rien de spécial, m'avait juste pris à part et demeurait immobile. C'est bien cette situation si anodine qui avait le don de me faire perdre tout mes moyens. L'enfant aux allures japonaises en face de moi se mit à sourire discrètement, avec un certain air moqueur.

**« Tu es un vrai pleurnichard.**

**-Eh? Ce n'est pas vrai...! »**

Et il vint m'embrasser doucement l'une de mes joue humide de larme que je n'arrivais pas à faire cesser. Un baiser simple, mais qui durait. Je restais ainsi, fermant les yeux de toute mes forces et m'accrochais timidement à sa tunique, me laissant totalement faire. Un geste aussi affectueux de sa part avait le don de secouer quelqu'un, en l'occurrence moi, moment très mal choisi. Il était mon ainé de seulement trente-cinq jours si le hasard avait voulu que nous ayons « naquit » la même année. Nous aurions dû avoir la même mentalité d'enfant de dix ans et pourtant, il était tout le contraire de ce que j'étais: courageux, fier, débrouillard.

**« Yuuu... » **Gémis-je malgré moi.

X**x**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x

Je suis maintenant en position assise dans ce lit depuis plus d'une heure, mes coudes s'appuyant sur mes genoux. Le soleil ne s'est pas encore levé totalement et une lumière pâle inonde cette chambre si glauque. Je me remets en question... Question assez ridicule quand on la prononce à haute voix, alors autant la garder pour moi. Suis-je accroc à Yuu? Ce mec au caractère si chiant, associable, froid, grossier dans ses paroles mais d'une beauté divine. Oui, lui, ce type qui n'arrête pas de me faire souffrir intérieurement dès lors que ses violences physiques ne m'ont plus fait aucun effet. C'est officiel: je suis un gros masochiste. Je m'attache aux personnes qui me méprisent, y voyant là comme une sorte de jeu, de défis personnel. Suis-je capable de faire craquer quelqu'un seulement avec mon physique et des paroles en l'air? Totalement, je peux même me qualifier sans me vanter de champion en la matière.

**« Si tu t'emmerdes, personne ne te retient. »**

Je pivote ma tête vers lui, toujours couché mais bel et bien réveillé. Nos regards se rencontrent, sans émotion. Il se redresse doucement et s'installe sur son flanc, avec pour appuie son coude, son visage aux traits si parfaits posé dans sa paume. L'ai-je réveillé malgré mon silence religieux? Je l'observe calmement tandis qu'il hausse un de ses fins sourcils, interrogateur. Toi, c'est toi que je voudrais voir me retenir.

**« Yuu, qu'est-ce que je fous ici? »**

Sa réponse mis du temps à venir.

**« C'est toi qui est venu, tu as eu ce que tu voulais, tu ne crois pas que c'est gonflé de ta part de me demander ça?**

**-J'en suis désolé, mais je suis sincère dans ma question. »**

Le japonais prit un air encore plus grave qu'il avait jusque là et, à ma grande surprise, posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Simplement, sans les presser et nous demeurions immobiles. C'est comme si mon cœur venait de foncer et de s'écrasait contre un mur qui se trouve être ma cage thoracique. Je tiens fermement les draps dans mes poings pour m'empêcher de rendre le baiser plus brutal et de sombrer dans une passion sans limite dont je ne serai plus maître. Plus tard, il faudra que j'ai la même réaction: froisser du papier sur lequel sera marqué ton nom. Je ne bougeais pas d'un poil lorsqu'il rompit le contact, me tourna le dos et s'installa à nouveau sur son oreiller, ses cheveux sombres étalaient sur le tissu d'un blanc immaculé, faisant contraste. Je penchais légèrement ma tête en arrière sans le quitter du coin de l'œil.

C'est une réponse.


End file.
